Dr Wells is Missing Again (Part 2)
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: A continuation of "Dr. Wells is Missing Again (Part 1)" on the SMDM page! When Steve, severely battered and ill, is close to death,and is kidnapped with Rudy by the Tucellis, and Oscar calls in Jaime for help, will Jaime be able to rescue Steve and Rudy in time? And...will Steve make it through the "disease" alive? Read the first part before! It won't make any sense! Enjoy!
1. Prologue and The Call

**Dr. Wells is Missing…Again Part 2**

**A Bionic Woman Fic…**

**By: PineappleAngel**

**Prologue and Chapter 1: The Call**

_Last time on the Six Million Dollar Man…_

Steve and Rudy were taken captive by the Tucelli Brothers, while on their way to Rudy's facility in Colorado. The Tucellis again wanted to take tests, and perfect their plan of having a bionic man under their power. However…Steve's bionics had other plans. The real reason for our friends' trip to Colorado was for several operations to halt the continuance of a severe chemical leak in Steve's bionics, which is slowly killing him. Now…in the heart of the dreaded Phase 3, Steve's body is paralyzed, slowly shutting down. Every minute is crucial. When Oscar last heard form Rudy, their call was cut short by two bullets…one into Steve and the other into the phone…Oscar knows where the agents are, but a combat invasion would not help matters. Oscar knows of one thing that could save them, and she's his last hope. Now! The Exciting 2nd Part of Dr. Wells is Missing...Again. Continued on The Bionic Woman! 

Chapter 1: The Call

Jaime had just gotten into her house, when she heard the phone ringing. She lightly tossed down her purse and speedily walked to her phone. Picking up the receiver, she plopped down in the nearby chair and kicked off her shoes.

"Jaime Sommers!" She answered.

"Jaime? Oscar. Listen closely, Rudy and Steve are in a lot of trouble. We need your help…" Oscar gruffly answered her greeting.

"Wait! Rudy and Steve in trouble? Oscar what happened!? I thought Steve was going up to Colorado with Rudy to get some tune-ups?" Jaime sat upright.

"No, babe, it's much more serious…Steve's bionics are exciting some disease into him. His bionics are completely immobile and this toxin is spreading fast. Jaime-if we don't get him to the hospital very soon…he's going to die…"

"No! Steve!? Die? Buy why can't you get him to the hospital?!"

"We're so close! We're in Aspen, now! Only a couple of miles away1 Did Rudy or Steve ever tell you about the Tucellis?"

Jaime shuddered. "Ooo…yeah…I'm glad they're locked up!"

"Well they're out…And they've got Rudy and Steve prisoner, despite Steve's condition."

"Alright…where are they?"

"They're being held at Rudy's first lab, a few miles down the road from his main hospital! I'm a little bit away, just out of sight with an army agents….but somehow, Rudy called me and told me woe couldn't bust in…we'd need you...And Jaime? At the end of the call…."

"Oscar?" Jaime's ear perked at the hint of fear in his voice.

"Steve was shot…I don't know how bad...but bad enough…Jaime, we've got to hurry. He night only have hours to live…"

"Oh, Oscar! What do I need to do?"

"I'll send a car to get you in a matter of minutes, from there you'll be taken on a jet directly here. Then, we go in. You'll have to break in the compound and disarm the guards, long enough for us to come in. Jaime…we're all counting on you…see you soon…bye.."

"Bye…" Jaime hung up her phone and sat still in shock. "Steve?" She mumbled softly to herself….

_END OF CHAPTER 1_


	2. Back to the Clinic

Chapter 2: Back to the Clinic

Rudy's shout still hung in the air as he stared in disbelief at the guard, holding the recently fired gun. The rest of their captors rushed in behind him, as Rudy numbly ran to Steve's side.

"Steve!?" Rudy's eyes poured over the younger man, until he saw the source of the blood. The bullet, hastily fired, had entered the side of Steve's left shoulder. It had not exited. Blood seeped through the thin blanket that was laid over Steve's torso.

Moving quickly, Rudy unbuckled the straps that restrained his friend and peeled the blanket from the battered bare chest. Rudy's heart broke as he took in the black and blue bruises that littered Steve's arm and chest now sporting red stripes from the tight bonds. The hastily crafted bandages to hold Steve's ribs had nearly fallen off in his squirming. Seeing no more available material, Rudy decided to chance Steve's ribs and use the bandages to stop the bleeding. He quickly worked to strap the arm down tight enough to cut off the blood.

While Rudy worked, Alfredo angrily turned to the guard with the gun. "YOU IDIOT! Now, you've really done it! Why couldn't you have just shot the phone out! Now he'll probably bleed out…I should just end this now…" Tucelli angrily pulled a gun from his coat.

Rudy leaped in between the whimpering cyborg and the fuming villain. "NO! I will not let you kill him! Look Tucelli! We can make a deal! You allow me to try and stabilize Steve! He can still be of use to you!" Rudy pleaded, "I can make him well, and then he will do as I say… and I'll tell him to do whatever you want…."

"Hm….Another interesting proposal, Dr. Wells…we'll compromise….I'll give you exactly 2 hours. If there is visible improvement by then, I'll let him live…for now…If not? Then… Let's just say I'll put him out of his misery..."

Rudy glared at Tucelli, but went to work tending Steve's wounds. Inwardly, he was grateful honestly knew it made no difference. This deep in Phase 3, Steve didn't have 2 hours.

_END OF CHAPTER 2 _


	3. Arrival and Preparation

Chapter 3: Arrival and Preparation

The second Jaime's foot touched the ground from stepping out of the aircraft, Oscar was at her side.

"Come on, Jaime! It's nearly been 2 hours since Rudy's call…we're out of time!"

The pair rushed into the set up base camp that was located just out of sight of the old clinic.

"Alright, Jaime," Oscar directed her to a large map and began explaining the situation. "We're here in the home base. There is the clinic where Steve and Rudy have been taken hostage. And there, just a few miles down the road, is the big hospital…we need to bust in the clinic, apprehend Tucelli's gang, safely rescue Steve, and get him to the hospital in a very short time." He flipped another blueprint open. "Here is the entrance of the building…there'll probably be guards at it, or nearby…but I think you can handle a couple of guards. Now…Rudy told me that they were being held here…in the "clean Room". It's a specially vented, specially guarded, specially barricaded surgical examination room. It would be nearly impossible to get in, without the codes, and we don't have time to sneak a break in, so we'll just have to chance crashing in….once you break a window to get in, then we'll receive a "break in" signal on this beeper." Oscar showed her a small black object with a small green light on it. "Then, once you're inside, hold them off as long as possible, and then we'll sweep in."

"Alright, Oscar…I'm ready…let's get in there and save Steve." Jaime nodded confidently.

"Ah….one more thing, babe…I'm going with you…" Oscar pulled off his glasses and eyed her carefully.

(AN: ****OSCAR DID THE MOVE*********)

"What!? You're going with me!?" Jaime was shocked at his statement.

"Look…they're my friends too…and I want to be there. I know the risks…but I also know 2 of my closest friends are waiting, in there…with their lives hanging in the balance…No argument. I'm going in…"

Jaime nodded, understanding his wishes.

The two quickly prepared themselves, and silently crept down the grassy hill.

_END OF CHAPTER 3 _


	4. Invasion

Chapter 4: Invasion

As they neared the weathered building, Jaime motioned for Oscar to wait as she crept around by the main door. Seeing no guard, they entered. Bother were puzzled that no one was out in the hallways, but they silently pressed on.

2 hours had passed since Alfredo's offer. Rudy couldn't believe that Steve was still hanging on. Rudy knew that the pain must've been incredible, but Steve bore it all, quietly, without fighting it. The toxin had taken its toll on his body. His entire body was whitely pale and his limbs, even the human ones, had become paralyzed. He was incredibly fevered and his hair was soaked through with sweat. His breathing steadily got more shallow and shaky. His pulse was weak and thready.

As promised, Tucelli and all of the goons came back; exactly 3 hours after the deal had been made.

"Dr. Wells, how is our patient doing?"

"Not…not well…please Tucelli! He's going to die! Just let him die in peace!" Rudy tried to buy more time.

"Oh…that's too bad…but you're right: He IS going to die…but not slowly…he's going to die right now…"

Steve's eyes cracked open and he looked to Rudy. He parted his lips, with difficulty to speak. With his mobility quickly declining, he couldn't shape his words very well, but he tried and spit out the words. "Ru-dy…s'ok…did y'er bess…te-tell…os…Oscar I don't mind be'in the guinea…p-ig…had…had a blast…R-ru…." Steve struggled with his last statement, but couldn't form the words. Tears flashed in his sore eyes as he tried and tried to shape his mouth into the words with no success.

Alfredo finally lost his temper and snatched his gun from his belt. "Enough! That's it from you! Now….goodnight…Colonel…' Alfredo raised his gun.

Rudy reached to stop him, "Tucelli! NO!"

Suddenly, Steve found his voice. "R-rudy!?"

Rudy pushed Alfredo out of the way and bent his ear close to Steve's face. "Yes Steve? Go on, I'm listening!"

"R-rudy….wh…when the time is r-right…you…t-tell J-j...aime…tell…tell her that….that I love her…"

"Oh come off of it! That's it for deathbed confession! You've been a pain for me a long time, Colonel Austin, but not anymore! No…not anymore!"

Steve closed his eyes and braced himself as Tucelli firmly pressed the gun against his temple. He heard the "click" of the gun being readied, and waited for the final darkness.

It didn't come. Instead, suddenly a large crash shook the room and a shower of glass flooded the pristine room. 2 bodies rolled in with the glass. Tucelli was too stunned to move. "What the…" He shouted, shocked as a woman and the man he knew as Oscar Goldman expertly rolled to their feet and took out one of the guards. He watched in shock as the woman sent fast, powerful kicks and punches that sent his guards to the ground. "GET THEM!"

Another guard charged, and was quickly sent to the ground. Yamo caught Jaime by surprise and for an instant pinned her against a wall, but 2 strong pairs of arms yanked him off, and with several punches, he too fell to the ground. Rudy and Oscar shared a smile as they offered hands to Jaime. The 3 agents stood together, facing the Tucelli brothers. Julio made a move to bolt, but Jaime caught his sleeve.

Oscar smiled. 'Don't bother….you see…my agents will be flooding the place in…3…2…1…" as his watch beeped, several heavily armed officers filled the room.

While being led away, Alfredo turned to Rudy and shook his head with an evil smile. "A bionic woman! I should've known….very good, doctor…very good…"

Now left alone, the 3 concerned agents turned to Steve.

"Steve? It's gonna be alright now. We're gonna get you to the hospital, and you're going to be as good as new." Rudy tried to find a spot on Steve's body on which he could place a comforting hand…but he could find no undamaged area. "Jaime, can you take care of those straps for me?"

Jaime glared at the heavy buckles, holding Steve tightly down and with a nod; she easily snapped them, with a quick tug.

"Alright now, Oscar, go around to his right side, and when I say, we're going to pull him up., sitting, but make sure to not put any pressure on him. Take the weight for him, and lean him back on your arm."

"Alright Rudy…What Happened to him!? He looks awful!" Oscar stepped around and put a firm arm under Steve's back.

"I know…I can't tell you about it all now…just…we've got to get him into that hospital…fast."

"hey…Ossscar….." Steve slurred in a whisper.

"Hey pal…you know if bad things keep happening every time I give you a vacation, I'm never going to let you out of my sight!" Oscar joked.

"You…would…" Steve gave a tired chuckle.

"Alright, pal…we're gonna hoist you up now…ready?" With a quick heave, the doctor and director pulled Steve up, into their arms. When Steve sounded a groan of pain, Jaime comfortingly latched on to his hand.

Relaxing at her touch, he made a small smile, "Jaime…" He happily whispered, then fell back into the men's arms.

"Steve!?" Jaime was startled as he slumped back, and the lines of pain and tension left his body.

Rudy made a quick check. "He's unconscious."

_END OF CHAPTER 4_


	5. Race Against Time

Chapter 5: Race Against Time

"He's unconscious…" Rudy's words still hung in the air.

"We must work quickly! In a matter of minutes he could be gone!" Rudy again laid Steve's still body down on the counter.

"What can we do, Rudy?" Oscar anxiously questioned.

While the two men quickly assessed Steve's condition Jaime stepped back, frightened drawing her hands back from Steve's limp one, letting it fall back, lifelessly.

Tears streamed from her eyes….

_He loves me!? _She thought. She hadn't let on…but while preparing to break in the window, Jaime's ear had picked up Steve's near-final whisper to Rudy…

_"__Rudy, when the time is right…you tell Jaime…tell her that I love her…" _

Suddenly that odd, disjointed feeling she'd had ever since waking up to Steve's unfamiliar face, melted way…only to be replaced by hurt, panic and confusion. He loves me? _Why didn't he tell me!? And now…he's…_

Jaime was snapped back by frantic shouts at her, from Rudy and Oscar.

"Jaime!?" Rudy hollered.

"Oh! Yes…sorry…" Jaime sniffled back her tears.

"You alright, babe?" Oscar looked at her, caringly, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Yeah…"Jaime gave a brave smile.

"Jaime, how smoothly do you think you could carry Steve's body, while running quickly?" Rudy questioned.

"What?"

"The ambulance can be carrying him out in a minute, but not quicker, or more smoothly than you could…Do you think you could carry his body, gently and run to the hospital? We need to get him in FAST."

Jaime thought for only a second before nodding a quick yes. She approached his still form, slowly. She shook off the mixed feelings. She had a job to do. It was up to her now to save Steve. Taking most of his weight in her bionic arm, she laid his head on her right shoulder and wrapped his torso firmly in the embrace of her bionic arm. Oscar gently draped his legs over her left arm, and she hefted his weight ready to go.

"Run smoothly honey… and run the fastest you ever have….Good luck, Jaime." Rudy gave her a nod.

Jaime did not need Steve's bionic eye to see the glint of tears hiding in the eyes of Rudy and Oscar.

Gently balancing his body, Jaime carried Steve outside, and to the road. She began to run.

The instant that Jaime stepped into the ambulance bay, a team of familiar doctors were swarming over her. They lifted Steve from her arms, and onto a gurney. Immediately, they began to hook him up to various machines and IVs. They whisked him away, into the hospital.

Jaime stood out in the cold entry-way, staring blankly at the door. She could hear the doctors shouting orders and attempting to restart Steve's body.

In a moment, the ambulance carrying Rudy and Oscar pulled up, and Rudy ran inside, with a quick nod to Jaime.

In a minute, the doctors, led by Rudy were in an Operating Room with Steve before them. They had his pulse monitored by a beeping machine and an ominous hose snaked out of his mouth and nose, regulating his breathing. Before the doctors could really begin though, the crucial, "after consciousness" minutes ran to their end.

"B.P's dropping fast Rudy!" one doctor shouted.

"Respiration's almost non existent!" A nurse stared in shock at Steve's motionless form.

"Come on Steve!" Rudy begged.

"We're losing him!"

"Rudy! Pulse falling off!"

They turned in horror to the heart monitor, showing Steve's rapidly slowing pace.

"Come on Steve!" Rudy cried again, feeling helpless. "Hang on!" Rudy knew that if they could override his natural processes and get Steve hooked up to machines that would keep him breathing and his heart beating, before the natural organs failed, they would have a chance to save him, but they had to work speedily.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beeep….Beeep….Beeep….Beeep…..

The pace slowed more and more.

Beeeep…..Beeeep…BEEEEEEP…BEEEEEEEEP…

"RUDY!"

He looked over in horror at the sound:

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP….

Flatline.

_TO BE CONTINUED ON THE SIX MILLION DOLLAR MAN AND THE BIONIC WOMAN_

_END OF CHAPTER 5_

_END OF PART 2_


End file.
